Gingerbread Cookies
by Rianne Pond
Summary: Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron    Its Christmastime at the Weasley's house and it is the furthest thing from a silent night.


**Gingerbread Cookies**

Hermione wished that she could greet everyone with a "Merry Christmas," but it wasn't a merry Christmas… in fact she'd argue that this was her worst one yet. Ginny and Harry had been fighting again and of course Ron hadn't noticed. Hermione alone had to play peacemaker, but the tension was rising and she felt that she was not meeting a compromise this time.

Ronald was so sweet, so young in his adulthood. He didn't realize that Ginny was pregnant; he couldn't even tell and it was his sister. She knew that he'd be so hurt if he knew that she hadn't told him, but what was she to do. She was so stressed out over Harry and Ginny that it was relaxing just watching Ron help Victoire make the gingerbread house.

Hermione could tell that Mum that Father knew about Ginny and Harry. She'd probably confided in them, either that or they'd heard them shouting again. According to Ginny it was accidental and now she doubted Harry's readiness for a responsibility like this. Harry had been belligerent with his wife and many times his hotheaded temper had forced her to tears.

Hermione just wished they'd put their petty problems away for the holiday so that she could enjoy a sweet winter bliss with Ron. Was it too much to ask for them to quiet down and pretend nothing had happened? Hermione shook her head to herself at how selfish she must have sounded. Of course they couldn't put this aside. She knew that she wouldn't… but Ron wouldn't do that to her. It hurt her to think of it, but Ginny didn't think Harry would either.

"No, I'm not okay… can't you tell by the tears in my eyes?"

"How am I supposed to tell you always have tears in your eyes lately… why can't you put on a smile and be the girl I married?"

Ron's smile faded as he turned to the couple with a look of dismay. Bill rushed over to bring little Victoire outside in the snow.

"You can't take a responsibility like this! Do you even want this? I just don't think that you understand the commitment you have to make to family and I don't think you're ready," Ginny shouted with tears running rivers down her cheeks.

"You don't think I already know? You don't think I know what I've done? What does that say about you Ginny! How am I supposed to feel loved in a relationship where I'm not even respected?"

"Respect? Your going to talk about respect with _me_?"

"Gin, let's take this upstairs," Harry suggested softly, just noticing the family staring at him with wide horrified eyes.

"No… they're our family… they can hear anything you want to yell at me," Ginny replied. "See what I mean about family."

"Harry, Mate… calm down," Ron mumbled looking at his red-faced best friend.

"Ginny," he said through clenched teeth. Hermione didn't know how she did it. She stood her ground and kept a straight face. Hermione knew that if Ron ever talked to her that way she'd run away crying, but she expected that Ginny had been putting up with it for a while now.

"What is this about?" Ron asked, looking around as if it wasn't already common knowledge. Hermione didn't know how much making him say it out loud was going to help… probably not at all she feared. Ginny was merging her eyebrows in fear as she scooted back to the wall and let Ron approach the trembling Harry. His hands were clenched in fury.

"What's this about Harry?" Ron repeated. Harry seemed to take a deep breath without breaking his stone-gaze upon his wife.

"Ron, she's pregnant… Ginny's pregnant."

Hermione closed her eyes and prepared to hear one of the boys hitting each other. She of course expected the worst, but at best she assumed she'd hear cussing. Alas she heard neither. Succumbed by the silence she opened her eyes. Ron was looking back between Ginny and Harry, whom had a terrified look on his face as he waited for Ron's reaction.

"Congratulations Mate…" Ron said, "I'm afraid I don't see what the problem is."

"Neither do I," Ginny squeaked. Hermione gave her a warning glance knowing that Harry had just calmed and that getting him into a rage again would not be in their best interest.

"The problem is…" he began with a wavering voice. "that I don't know if I'm ready… for a family."

The whole room full of Weasleys turned to him and stared in awe as he stood still and closed his eyes. He reached up and violently wiped his eye. Ginny smiled, slowly watching her husband cry over their unborn child. Harry began to silently sob as the tears flowed freely. Eventually Ginny gave him a big hug and convinced him to go on a walk.

As Hermione walked past an empty window she took a whiff of the gingerbread cookies and vaguely heard Ginny say something to Harry.

"You'll be a wonderful father, Harry…."


End file.
